


La Prima Tentazione

by PhenrirMailoki



Series: Bad Omens a.k.a. L'Avvento dell'Avatar [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bible Quotes (slightly adapted), Crawly's real name is different, Gen, I swear I'll explain that later, Maybe one day I'll finish this story and you'll know my headcanon, The Fall (Good Omens), also Lucifer here is different than in the series because yes, no blasphemy, no graphic violence, no it's not Raphael, no smut here, sorry - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenrirMailoki/pseuds/PhenrirMailoki
Summary: Dopo La Caduta, il Serpente è confuso e spaventato. Un Bellissimo Angelo si avvicina per salutarlo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è un racconto autoconclusivo, ma va considerato anche il prologo della storia che verrà... forse. Se avrò mai il tempo e la forza di metterla per iscritto.  
> Ho letto il libro Good Omens, sia in italiano che in inglese, ma l'ispirazione e il setting della fanfiction sono per un buon 95% ispirati alla serie TV, con l'aggiunta di alcuni personaggi originali e la mia interpetazione di Lucifero, che nella serie ha davvero poco spazio. Cercherò comunque di mantenermi il più possibile vicina alla loro caratterizzazione ufficiale.  
> Ovviamente non posseggo alcun diritto d'autore su ambientazioni, eventi e personaggi.  
> Questa storia non intende offendere o turbare nessuno, men che meno le altrui credenze religiose. Se per qualche motivo queste tematiche vi infastidiscono o creano disagio, vi consiglio di non proseguire la lettura.

La Vita non era ancora stata inventata, ma non sarebbe mai arrivata fin Lì, neppure alla fine dei tempi.

Il Serpente si era raggomitolato sotto la prima roccia incandescente a tiro che fosse abbastanza grande per nascondere un rettile lungo sei metri.

Il Serpente si guardava intorno con i grandi occhi gialli, senza sbattere le palpebre che non aveva più. Ogni tanto una lunga lingua nera e biforcuta assaggiava l'aria intorno a lui, disgustandolo ogni volta con le informazioni che riportava.

Il Serpente non riconosceva quei sapori, ma sapeva che non erano nulla di buono e, se avesse potuto, sarebbe rabbrividito sotto le sue squame nuove di zecca, nere e rosse e lucide.

Il Serpente era circondato da Dolore e Odio e dai suoni inarticolati degli Altri che si contorcevano urlando tra le fiamme mentre la loro Forma si Corrompeva.

Il Serpente vedeva, e vedeva anche Miracolosamente Bene per essere un rettile, ma non capiva cosa stesse accadendo o come fosse arrivato lì e non si trovava a suo agio.

La punta della sua coda si muoveva nervosamente e di continuo, ma il resto del suo corpo era immobile, come un blocco di basalto.

_Se fosse rimasto fermo abbastanza a lungo, forse Gli Altri sarebbero andati via e lui avrebbe potuto trovare l'uscita e tornare..._

_Dove?_ Il Serpente non ricordava nulla. Si sentiva come appena nato.

Cosa che in effetti era. In parte.

_Forse aveva battuto la testa, forse era l'aria pesante, il fumo fetido._

_Il fuoco invece non era male, finché non fosse arrivato troppo vicino._

_Doveva andar via da lì, ma non voleva che Gli Altri lo notassero._

_Sembravano molto arrabbiati e lui provava una sensazione spiacevole_ (ancora non era stata brevettata, ma presto sarebbe stata chiamata “Senso di Colpa”) _per qualcosa che non ricordava d'aver fatto ma che sicuramente era stato molto, Molto Grave, per cui era decisamente meglio restare il più fermo possibile e attendere._

Il Tempo non era ancora stato inventato, altrimenti ne sarebbe passato moltissimo prima dell'arrivo dell'Angelo, che si accosciò a pochi centimetri dalla sua grossa testa rettangolare, osservandolo.

Il Serpente sibilò per la Paura (altra emozione inventata da pochissimo e di cui era suo malgrado uno dei primi sperimentatori), ma decise di non muoversi ancora, per quanto gli scatti della lingua continuassero a tradirlo.

_Era sicuro di conoscere quell'Angelo. Dopotutto, sapeva che quella Cosa si chiamava Angelo, per cui doveva averlo già incontrato._

L'Angelo sembrò leggergli nel pensiero, perché sorrise. Era una creatura splendida, con il viso e le spalle incorniciate da boccoli color perla e un incarnato dello stesso colore; ma dalla postura appariva molto stanco, la tunica bianca era quasi completamente a pezzi e il suo corpo era annerito e coperto da tagli scuri e profondi.

_Erano sicuramente molto dolorosi, ma l'Angelo li stava ignorando.  
_

_Stava lì, per nulla preoccupato, sorridendo nonostante la situazione._

_Era davvero coraggioso. O stupido._

_O molto forte._

Le ali erano in condizioni tremende. Il Serpente non riusciva a vederle bene e avrebbe dovuto muoversi per guardare meglio, cosa che non aveva la minima intenzione di fare. _Perché avrebbe dovuto prestare attenzione alle ali di quell'Angelo?_

Il Senso di Colpa si fece più forte e per qualche strana ragione il Serpente immaginò di avere delle ali come quelle.

_Che cosa strana. A cosa gli sarebbero mai dovute servire?_

L'Angelo continuava a sorridergli, ma da lui il Serpente non sentiva arrivare altro che **Male** , un pugno di ghiaccio e spine che lo colpiva in pieno petto.

Il Serpente sapeva di non avere un petto (non capiva come mai sapesse cosa fosse, un petto) e che quella sensazione non aveva quindi senso d'esistere per lui, eppure eccolo qui, enorme massa di squame e confusione, fissato dall'Angelo che si era accovacciato a pochi centimetri dal suo muso.

 _Potrei morderlo_ , pensò il Serpente. _Un morso bello forte, poi scapperei via.  
_

_No, era una cosa stupida. L'Angelo non gli piaceva ma non aveva fatto niente di maleducato, lo stava solo fissando e non poteva certo sapere di dargli tutto quel fastidio._

_E poi non avrebbe avuto idea della direzione da prendere. Era tutto buio o in fiamme o pieno di Altri._

_E la roccia calda era confortevole e sicura._

_In realtà aveva solo voglia di dormire un po'._

«Ciao» disse l'Angelo.

Il Serpente sussultò sotto la sua pelle spessa. _Sì, quella voce la conosceva, ma non aveva memoria di dove l'avesse sentita. Era limpida, cristallina, luminosa, completamente Sbagliata per quello Strano Posto._

Il Serpente sibilò preoccupato; la punta della coda ebbe uno scatto.

Non avendo ricevuto risposta, l'Angelo inclinò la testa da un lato e proseguì. «Puoi parlare, se vuoi. Ricordi come si fa?»

«No» rispose il Serpente, sentendosi improvvisamente molto stupido. «Ciao» aggiunse subito dopo, cercando di non lasciar trapelare il proprio disagio. _Per fortuna non aveva una faccia molto espressiva._

«Perchè stai qui?» chiese l'Angelo.

«Non lo so» rispose il Serpente. «Ho sentito le grida degli Altri e ho avuto paura, quindi mi sono nascosto».

L'Angelo sembrava divertito. «Hai avuto Paura?»

«Sì. No. Forssse» sibilò il Serpente, imbarazzato. «Credo di aver fatto qualcosa di molto brutto».

A quel punto l'Angelo rise e il suo suono melodioso colpì il Serpente nella pancia che non aveva. Non potendosi piegare in due per il dolore, strinse le spire in un gomitolo, stretto fino a far male.

«Quindi è questo quello che ti è successo» commentò l'Angelo dopo aver finito la sua lunga risata. «E non ricordi nemmeno il tuo nome, immagino».

 _Nome,_ pensò il Serpente. _Sapeva cosa era un nome, ma non ricordava il suo e nemmeno quello dell'Angelo, che era ormai certo di conoscere da... daL Principio?_

_Cos'era Il Principio?_

«No, non lo ricordo» disse infine. Poi capì il motivo dell'apparente ilarità dell'Angelo. «Tu lo sssai, non è vero?»

L'Angelo lo squadrò e attese un istante prima di rispondere. «Certo che lo so. Io so **Ogni Cosa** ».

La lingua del Serpente rimase penzoloni per lo stupore, le pupille dilatate. _Per assurdo che fosse, Sentiva di potersi fidare._ «Quindi tu sssai Tutto? E non dimentichi nulla? Deve esssere difficile».

L'Angelo sospirò, improvvisamente infastidito da qualcosa. «Sì, è molto difficile. E a volte la gente non ti crede, o pensa che tu abbia capito male» si alzò in piedi, piegandosi verso il Serpente con una mano tesa, sporca di una sostanza scura e densa.

«Posso rivelarti il tuo nome, a patto che tu esca fuori da lì».

Il Serpente mosse leggermente la testa per incrociare lo sguardo dell'Angelo. «Non voglio ussscire da qui. Ssto bene».

Gli occhi dell'Angelo erano pozzi d'inchiostro nero che riflettevano le fiamme. «Stai mentendo alla persona sbagliata, Serpente. Qui **Nessuno** Sta Bene». Aprì un terzo occhio, un bulbo lattiginoso al centro della fronte, che si mise immediatamente a fissare il rettile.

Il Serpente ebbe Paura. «Ssse vengo con te... ci saranno anche Gli Altri?»

«Gli Altri hanno di peggio a cui pensare, al momento. Non ti daranno fastidio finché mi starai vicino. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, in cambio risponderò a ogni tua domanda». L'Angelo tese ancora di più il braccio in un gesto d'invito impaziente.

Il Serpente sentiva **Il Male** circondare l'Angelo come un'aura oscura di fumo e catrame, ma era sempre stato una creatura curiosa e non avrebbe mai resistito a una simile lusinga.

Sollevò lentamente la testa e parte del suo corpo, come Molto tempo dopo avrebbero fatto innumerevoli poveri cobra stanchi, annoiati dai movimenti ondeggianti di autoproclamati incantatori di serpenti.

L'Angelo annuì, soddisfatto. «Esatto, Crawly. Vieni qui. È il tuo **Signore** che Ti Chiama».

E Crawly stese le lunghe spire e uscì da sotto la roccia e afferrò la mano dell'Angelo per mettersi in piedi, e quando fu in piedi non era più un Serpente, ma un Caduto dalle ali nere.

Crawly guardò la mano dell'Altro, poi la propria e il braccio e il corpo a cui era attaccata, poi le ali che si erano spiegate alle sue spalle con un movimento confuso almeno quanto lui.

«Oh» disse, e nient'altro.

L'Altro gli lasciò la mano, abbassò lentamente la palpebra al centro della fronte e sospirò. «Bene. Visto? Non era così difficile»

«Credo di essere... _nudo_ » disse Crawly. Non capiva perché, ma la cosa lo infastidiva, forse perché per quanto malconcia l'Altro aveva addosso una veste di qualche tipo, e lui non aveva più nemmeno le squame, e per qualche ragione tutto ciò gli sembrava ingiusto.

L'Altro schioccò le dita. Una tunica nera e rossa apparve intorno al corpo ormai roseo del Serpente.

«Oh» disse di nuovo Crawly. _Era abbastanza sicuro di saper fare anche lui quelle Cose... Miracoli._

_Si chiamavano miracoli._

Il Serpente sussultò quando l'Altro gli passò le dita su un'ala con fare critico. «Qui qualcuno è stato molto furbo, o molto fortunato...» borbottò tra sé e sé, mentre analizzava le piume nere e lucide con l'aria di chi avrebbe voluto strapparle con violenza una ad una.

Crawly era sicuro che se fosse accaduto non avrebbe potuto far nulla per impedirlo, per cui cercò di stare fermo e non pensarci, aspettando che lo sgradito contatto avesse termine. Ricordò di aver voluto dare un'occhiata alle ali dell'Altro, ma con sua grande delusione quelle erano sparite nel nulla senza che lui l'avesse notato.

Rimasero a lungo in silenzio, immersi nei rispettivi pensieri e circondati dalle fiamme, le urla e il fetore.

«Dove andiamo?» chiese infine Crawly.

«Vedrai» disse immediatamente l'Altro, come se stesse aspettando esattamente quella domanda. Sorrideva di nuovo, senza la minima gioia. Il Serpente rabbrividì e per la prima volta gli si accapponò la pelle.

«Hai promesso di spiegarmi tutto, ricordi?»

L'Altro era almeno una spanna più alto di lui. Gli passò una mano tra i riccioli fulvi e arruffati con un gesto più vicino al disprezzo che alla compassione.

«Assolutamente. Io mantengo Sempre le mie promesse. Ti racconterò ogni cosa mentre ci muoviamo, c'è molto da fare per dare una sistemata alLa Nostra Nuova Casa».

Gli diede le spalle e iniziò a camminare senza esitazione. Crawly lo seguì un istante dopo con passo ondeggiante, ancora stupito e poco abituato alla presenza di due gambe sotto di lui.

«Non mi hai detto come ti chiami» commentò con un leggero affanno appena affiancato l'Altro, rimanendo giusto quel mezzo passo indietro sufficiente a non attirare ulteriore attenzione sulle ali che per qualche motivo lo avevano infastidito.

«Mi conoscevi con un altro nome, ma ho deciso di cambiarlo. Puoi chiamarmi Lucifero» disse Satanael.

Il Serpente non lo sapeva ancora, ma La Loro Nuova Casa era l'Inferno.


	2. Headcanon vari ed eventuali per il futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un elenco di alcuni headcanon che cercherò di sviluppare nel corso del tempo. Non essendo il focus della storia potrebbero passare in secondo piano, ma ho piacere di condividerli. Nel caso me ne venissero in mente altri, aggiornerò la lista... che rimarrà no spoiler, in quanto quelli riguardanti fasi avanzate della storia saranno sempre al termine del capitolo dedicato.

Ecco alcuni headcanon che cercherò di sviluppare nel corso del tempo. Non essendo il focus della storia potrebbero passare in secondo piano, ma ho piacere di condividerli. Nel caso me ne venissero in mente altri, aggiornerò la lista... che rimarrà no spoiler, in quanto quelli riguardanti fasi avanzate della storia saranno sempre al termine del capitolo dedicato.

  * Ogni volta che sarà possibile, mi atterrò alle informazioni canoniche di libro e serie TV; se qualcosa mi apparirà poco chiaro, lo specificherò nelle note a fine capitolo, onde evitare ridondanze e spiegoni all'interno della storia.
  * Nell'opera cartacea, il rapporto tra Aziraphale e Crowley è meno in primo piano e meno conflittuale, mancano molte figure presenti nella serie TV e numerose scene (compresa quella dello "scambio") sono assenti; per questo motivo, pur tenendo in considerazione gran parte degli approfondimenti del libro, possiamo dire che il setting di questa storia sia per un abbondante 95% quello della versione televisiva (che televisiva non è, visto che possiamo vederla anche non in TV, ma ci siamo capiti). Come detto prima, nel caso di ambiguità e/o necessari approfondimenti, utilizzerò le note a fine capitolo.
  * Gaiman ha ribadito [più](https://twitter.com/neilhimself/status/1137370226931228672), [più](https://twitter.com/neilhimself/status/1148604691825221634?s=20), [più](https://twitter.com/neilhimself/status/1136705770567786496?s=20), [più](https://twitter.com/neilhimself/status/1147173799873449988?s=20) e [più](https://twitter.com/neilhimself/status/1149005818773278722?s=20) volte (ho trovato giusto qualche tweet ma ce ne sono moltissimi, basta [cercare](https://twitter.com/search?q=it%27s%20a%20love%20story%20\(from%3Aneilhimself\)&src=recent_search_click)) che il rapporto tra Aziraphale e Crowley sia una "storia d'amore"; che si tratti di puro amore platonico, che rifletta un qualunque spettro di genere e sesso o che sfoci anche in atti concreti e fisici, cercherò di lasciarlo il più possibile all'interpretazione di chi leggerà: pur avendo la mia personale visione, su questo preferisco lasciare carta bianca, in quanto la natura della loro relazione non è rilevante per gli eventi che ho immaginato, l'unica cosa certa è la presenza del sentimento e mi fa piacere che ognuno possa leggere il loro rapporto nella maniera che preferisce.
  * [Il fatto che Aziraphale sia un Principato](https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/184475037151/if-aziraphale-was-originally-a-cherubim-does-he), ma che ricopra il ruolo di guardiano dell'Eden e abbia una spada di fuoco come un Cherubino, sarà discusso in una parte avanzata della storia.
  * Gaiman ha esposto [sul suo Tumblr](https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/185614944161/this-perhaps-may-be-a-bit-of-a-stupid-question) il motivo per cui lui e Pratchett hanno distinto "Arcangeli" e "arcangeli", con la prima lettera maiuscola o minuscola, intendendo i primi come "gli angeli di grado più alto". Ovviamente rispetto l'interpretazione fatta dagli autori, ma all'interno della mia fanfiction preferisco attenermi alla versione più classica e semplice dell'Angelologia, senza nomi che si ripetono con lettere maiuscole e minuscole. Per questo motivo il grado del Metatron non verrà mai menzionato in quanto è "Voce di Dio" e quindi esterno a qualunque etichetta (c'è chi lo ritiene un Arcangelo, chi un Serafino, chi "[un uomo trasformato da Dio in Angelo](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metatron)") mentre gli Arcangeli presentati nella serie TV (Michele, Gabriele, Uriel e Sandalphon) sono dei "classici Arcangeli", quindi superiori agli Angeli e inferiori ai Principati, che però si sono distinti per il loro ruolo durante la ribellione e hanno quindi conseguito incarici "speciali". L'idea del ruolo anteposto all'importanza del grado è presente molte volte anche nelle realtà militari, con situazioni in cui in base agli incarichi alcune persone devono attenersi alle decisioni di chi, sulla carta, è gerarchicamente inferiore.
  * Nella mia interpretazione della lore, Aziraphale in quanto Principato dovrebbe dunque essere un superiore degli Arcangeli, ma tanto per il motivo appena detto, quanto per aver ~~donato agli uom~~ perso la spada di fuoco che gli era stata assegnata, è finito a fare il galoppino nel mondo terreno: dunque non "punito" in senso stretto, ma comunque impegnato in attività non consone al grado d'appartenenza. Esiste [una scena tagliata](https://imgur.com/gallery/CeOm3Tt) in cui appunto Aziraphale stava per essere "promosso" e rimosso dal suo incarico sulla Terra, a conferma del fatto che il suo lavoro viene visto come "poco nobile" dai colleghi in Paradiso.
  * La denominazione del Grande Avversario è sempre stata spesso ambigua nel corso della storia dell'uomo, e soggetta a interpretazioni e chiavi di lettura: in questo racconto, il suo nome angelico è Satanael, ma lui ha deciso di farsi chiamare Lucifero in quanto portatore della Luce, della Verità, delle ragioni per cui è giusto ribellarsi a Dio. Il nome Satana è invece di origine umana (poi adottato anche dalle entità sovrannaturali), forse causato da una trascrizione sbagliata dei testi sacri (insieme a tante, troppe imprecisioni casuali e non di ciò che è stato ispirato all'uomo e ciò che è poi stato riportato ai popoli); Lucifero comunque non lo apprezza particolarmente, perchè gli ricorda il suo passato e gli suona come un brutto nomignolo. Nessuno lo chiama Satanael, visto che nessuno ricorda come si chiamasse prima della Caduta, per ragioni che mi accingo a spiegare.
  * In effetti non ci è dato sapere con certezza se Satana sia stato un nome frutto di qualche incomprensione o dell'ineffabile senso dell'umorismo dell'Onnipotente.
  * I Caduti cacciati dal Paradiso hanno perso il loro nome e, in quanto creazioni divine, il loro nome è anche la loro essenza. La scomparsa della loro identità originale ha cancellato i ricordi del loro passato dalla memoria di ogni creatura esistente, angelica e demoniaca: in pratica tutti ricordano che c'è stata una ribellione e una guerra, ma nessuno ricorda chi fossero i Caduti prima della loro sconfitta. Rimangono tracce di emozioni, sensazioni, ma nulla di più. Questo rende l'evento ancora più spaventoso. E ineffabile.
  * L'unico a non aver perso la memoria è Lucifero, il Portatore di Luce, che ha "illuminato" gli altri Caduti raccontando loro come sono andate le cose. La scarsa loquacità di Dio e la tendenza del Grande Avversario a presentare il proprio punto di vista come verità oggettiva rendono l'interpretazione dei fatti estremamente nebulosa. Il ricordare vividamente il proprio fallimento e ciò che ha perduto fa parte della sua punizione. E ovviamente ogni fazione è convinta d'essere dalla parte del giusto.
  * Per questa ragione, Aziraphale non ha memoria di Crawly nel momento in cui lo incontra sulle mura dell'Eden e possiamo considerare a tutti gli effetti quello come loro "primo incontro". Sul loro rapporto prima della ribellione, lascio carta bianca a chi avrà voglia e pazienza di leggere quanto scriverò.
  * I Caduti hanno perso il loro nome e sono stati segnati dal Marchio della Bestia: la loro forma è stata corrotta dal "peccato" e associata a una forma degenerata di ciò che erano un tempo (Dio ha anche riciclato quelle forme per creare alcuni animali sulla Terra, perchè non si butta via niente); Satanael è l'unico Caduto a non essere stato marchiato, in quanto è esso stesso La Bestia. Aver mantenuto un aspetto angelico, ma corrotto, è per lui il peggiore dei castighi. Tra l'altro è anche estremamente vanitoso e questo rende tutto ancor più duro da mandar giù.
  * Spiegherò come mai nella serie TV si veda Satana nella sua forma "infernale", rossa e cattiva, ma che (almeno inizialmente :P ) io lo descriva con un aspetto completamente diverso. L'idea è nata dal fatto che, al momento della sua comparsa durante la serie, il Grande Avversario abbia una voce distorta e "tipicamente demoniaca", completamente diversa dalla voce suadente che elogia Crowley dalla radio all'inizio della serie.
  * Inoltre, ho bisogno di vedere Cumberbatch in versione Lucifero e ho infatti commissionato il suo character design a [un ragazzo incredibilmente in gamba](https://www.instagram.com/kumadesuu/?hl=it)... e con il talento di sopportare i miei deliri.
  * Per cui sì, per me Lucifero ha l'aspetto (viso e corporatura) di Benedict Cumberbatch, visto che è lui a doppiarlo. Nell'[improbabile caso venisse realizzata una seconda stagione](https://twitter.com/neilhimself/status/1156560067275235328?s=20), vorrei davvero sentire, ma soprattutto vedere più Cumberbatch. Per la felicità mia e di chi dovrà sborsare il budget per pagarlo profumatamente.
  * I Caduti hanno quindi assunto forme bestiali ed è stato Satanael ad avvicinarli, uno per uno, dando loro un nuovo nome e dunque una nuova forma; essendo l'unico ad aver memoria dell'accaduto, ha cercato di riportarli il più possibile vicino al loro aspetto originario, ma il Marchio della Bestia li ha comunque resi solo un'ombra di ciò che erano un tempo. Questo è stato possibile grazie alle capacità di Satanael, che nel mio racconto è considerabile non solo il più bello, ma anche il più potente degli angeli prima della Caduta. Anche da demone, i suoi poteri rimangono unici tanto fra le creature celesti, quanto fra quelle infernali.
  * Come per il Metatron, il grado angelico di Lucifero è sempre stato poco chiaro; in questa versione dei fatti, lo considero un Serafino.
  * Alla luce di quanto detto fino ad ora, "Crawly" non è il nome originale del Serpente, ma quello conferito da Satanael; Crawly non lo ha mai apprezzato molto e per questo ha infine deciso di "cambiarlo" con uno assonante, ovvero "Crowley". Possiamo considerare questo gesto come un suo piccolo atto di ribellione/emancipazione, che Satanael ha lasciato correre proprio perchè innocuo e, anzi, patetico ai suoi occhi: vedere un suo inferiore confermare la propria debolezza può solo far piacere al Grande Avversario.
  * Oltre a Lucifero, solo Crowley ha mantenuto un aspetto molto vicino a quello antecedente la ribellione. Satanael è l'unico ad esserne a conoscenza, in quanto solo lui ha memoria di ciò che è accaduto; anche il suo Marchio è poco evidente e questo ha attratto l'attenzione del Grande Avversario e il sospetto degli altri Caduti.
  * Ruoli e gradi angelici dei Caduti sono memorie ormai perdute, solo Dio e Satanael li conoscono ma ovviamente non hanno mai condiviso le informazioni con nessuno; si può assumere come regola generale che "da più in alto cadi, più finisci in basso" e che quindi i demoni più potenti sono stati in origine degli angeli di alto grado, ma questo non è una verità assoluta e ci sono delle eccezioni. Sentitevi liberi di pensare che Crowley fosse un semplice Angelo (e per questo è un demone comune, in rispetto a quanto detto nell'opera cartacea originale e [ribadito da Gaiman stesso su Twitter](https://twitter.com/neilhimself/status/1143582462922149889?s=20)) o che, al contrario, fosse una creatura celeste molto importante e "caduta per sbaglio" e che quindi essendo "poco cattivo" non può ricoprire ruoli troppo importanti per l'Inferno.
  * Il fatto che Crowley abbia partecipato alla creazione di Alfa Centauri viene menzionato nel corso della storia originale, ma in questa versione dei fatti il demone non è sicuro se il suo ricordo sia reale, o frutto di un racconto di Lucifero. In ogni caso, il Grande Avversario non avrebbe avuto ragione di mentire sulla questione, il che rende l'evento canonico anche all'interno della fanfiction.
  * Con grande dolore di buona parte del fandom, anticipo già adesso che il nome originale di Crowley non sarà Raffaele/Raphael: esattamente come per Aziraphale, che non è il nome di un angelo conosciuto, non mi piace l'idea di sovrapporre personaggi "reali" ad altri completamente inventati, per cui nel caso in cui si presenti l'argomento nè il nome angelico di Crowley, nè quello degli altri demoni saranno quelli di angeli "famosi".
  * Non è un mistero che il buon Crowley sia il demone "meno cattivo" di tutti, oltre che l'unico a nutrire genuini rimorso e senso di colpa per ciò che ha commesso... e che nemmeno ricorda, ma che **per fede** dà per scontato sia stato sbagliato. Con molta più consapevolezza del resto dell'Inferno, Satanael si rende conto di quanto Crowley sia speciale ed è il motivo per cui lo ha sempre trattato e considerato in modo "diverso".
  * Il rapporto Satanael/Crowley verrà solo accennato nel corso della storia e riguarda un'epoca ormai incalcolabilmente lontana. Il Grande Avversario prova sentimenti contrastanti verso l'altro: da una parte lo invidia (l'invidia è dopotutto il sentimento che più di tutti lo consuma e che lo ha portato alla ribellione) perchè La Caduta non lo ha corrotto nella stessa maniera e intensità di tutti gli altri; d'altra parte lo disprezza, visto che lo ritiene un debole, incapace d'essere completamente buono o completamente cattivo e quindi ~~meravigliosamente umano~~ inadatto a entrambi i ruoli. Ne riconosce però i talenti e nonostante lo veda come un ingenuo, è divertito dalla sua unicità, ragion per cui lo ha scelto come suo campione sulla Terra. Inolte, far compiere Il Male a un essere non completamente malvagio è un atto crudele di per sè, quindi meritevole d'essere istigato.
  * Per via del suo lavoro, nell'iconografia umana la figura del povero Crowley viene spesso erroneamente sovrapposta a quella di Lucifero, nonostante i due abbiano aspetto, poteri, ruoli e interessi completamente diversi; nel corso dei secoli, questo è stato per il Serpente causa di molte incomprensioni e altrettanto imbarazzo.
  * A dirla tutta, Lucifero non si è mai nemmeno particolarmente interessato alla Terra e ai suoi abitanti: l'unica cosa che desidera è che le creature di Dio soffrano e deludano l'Onnipotente il più possibile, ma non ha mai posto reale attenzione ai mezzi necessari per raggiungere questo scopo e ha affidato la gestione di tutto ai suoi sottoposti.
  * Per questa ragione, il fatto che Crowley sia responsabile del Peccato Originale (e _de relato_ della creazione della Terra come noi la conosciamo) ha poco peso agli occhi di Satanael: per quanto soddisfatto dal danno causato dal demone, non gli ha mai concesso una promozione e anzi, lo ha mandato sulla Terra per continuare il lavoro che aveva iniziato - per puro caso e con nemmeno particolare convinzione - nel giardino dell'Eden.
  * La nascita e la natura dell'Anticristo avranno un ruolo centrale all'interno della storia e riceveranno una spiegazione, che rimangono chiaramente frutto di una personalissima interpretazione.



Infine, qualche precisazione che dovrebbe essere scontata **ma non si sa mai**.

  * Dio ha una voce femminile nella serie TV, mentre nel libro non vi sono indizi di sorta. Per questo motivo non ho intenzione d'etichettare con un genere e un sesso nè l'Onnipotente ne le creature celesti e infernali, che voglio raffigurare come superiori ai limiti imposti dalla natura umana anche sotto questo punto di vista.
  * Non sono favorevole alla violenza fisica o verbale in alcuna maniera, ma in una storia in cui appare Satana potete immaginare che non tutte le scene saranno pacate come una visita al museo.
  * L'invenzione dei selfie da parte di Crowley, come ogni sua malefatta, gli si ritorcerà contro.
  * Nessuna suora, satanista o meno, verrà realmente maltrattata durante questa storia.
  * Il Crowley dovrebbe essere adottato come unità di misura dello stress.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se apprezzi il mio lavoro, considera la possiblità di offrirmi un cappuccino!  
> https://ko-fi.com/phenmailoki

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a tutti per aver letto! Se apprezzi il mio lavoro, considera la possiblità di offrirmi un cappuccino!  
> https://ko-fi.com/phenmailoki


End file.
